seripixel_biologistfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Zoo Crafting: Mo' Creatures, Dinosaurs, Biomes and More! - Episode #1 * Zoo Crafting: Snake Eggs and Meteors! - Episode #2 * Zoo Crafting: Sugar Rush - Episode #3 * Zoo Crafting: Hidden Under the House - Episode #4 * Zoo Crafting: Mountain Penguin Oasis! - Episode #5 Re-Upped! * Zoo Crafting: Henry the Slug - Episode #6 * Zoo Crafting: Why I Don't Go Outside At Night - Episode #7 * Zoo Crafting: Labyrinth of Webs - Episode #8 * Zoo Crafting: The Victory Grape - Episode #9 * Zoo Crafting: Alien Encounter! - Episode #10 * Zoo Crafting: Lily the Shepard Dog - Episode #11 * Zoo Crafting: Kweh-kwuu! Chocobo! - Episode #12 * Zoo Crafting: Barn Raising - Episode #13 * Zoo Crafting: Security Gaps - Episode #14 * Zoo Crafting: Shielded from Space Rocks! - Episode #15 * Zoo Crafting: A Foundation for Snakes - Episode #16 * Zoo Crafting: Plant Specimen Expedition! - Episode #17 * Zoo Crafting: Death Rolled! - Episode #18 * Zoo Crafting: Flower Bearing Endermen - Episode #19 * Zoo Crafting: Meteors & Carbon Monoxide PSA - Episode #20 * Zoo Crafting: Vines, Ruins, and Snakes! - Episode #21 * Zoo Crafting: Reticulated Python! - Episode #22 * Zoo Crafting: I Killed the Dinosaurs! - Episode #23 * Zoo Crafting: Search for Desert Sands! - Episode #24 * Zoo Crafting: Pack Puppies - Episode #25 * Zoo Crafting: Desert Snakes Galore! - Episode #26 * Zoo Crafting: Very, Very Prickly Cacti - Episode #27 * Zoo Crafting: Return to Red Rock Mountain - Episode #28 * Zoo Crafting: Wild Cat Chase, Part One - Episode #29 * Zoo Crafting: Western Diamond Back Rattlesnakes! - Episode #30 * Zoo Crafting: Apple Orchards and Happy Snakes! - Episode #31 * Zoo Crafting: Baby Black Rat Snake! - Episode #32 * Zoo Crafting: Trapped in the Nether - Episode #33 * Zoo Crafting: Village of Fish Sandwiches - Episode #34 * Zoo Crafting: Building Zombie Survival Bridges - Episode #35 * Zoo Crafting: Rest Day and Gate Training - Episode #36 * Zoo Crafting: The Journey Home - Episode #37 * Zoo Crafting: Sea Faring Chocobo! - Episode #38 * Zoo Crafting: The Adventure Goes Horribly Awry - Episode #39 * Zoo Crafting: The Mystery of Dead Villages - Episode #40 * Zoo Crafting: A Heroin's Conscience - Episode #41 * Zoo Crafting: Baby Trouble! - Episode #42 * Zoo Crafting: Changing of the Guards - Episode #43 * Zoo Crafting: Marine Research Laboratory - Episode #44 * Zoo Crafting: Coral Researcher, Dr. Nami! - Episode #45 * Zoo Crafting: I'm a Serious Scientist - Episode #46 * Zoo Crafting: Thanks For All the Fish - Episode #47 * Zoo Crafting: Glowing Sea Cave! - Episode #48 * Zoo Crafting: Banded Sea Snake! - Episode #49 * Zoo Crafting: A Very Special Sapling - Episode #50 * Zoo Crafting: A Story Carved in Stone - Episode #51 * Zoo Crafting: Zombie and Mummy Relations - Episode #52 * Zoo Crafting: Black Desert Cobra! - Episode #53 * Zoo Crafting: Wild Cat Chase, Part Two - Episode #54 * Zoo Crafting: Wild Cat Chase, Part Three - Episode #55 * Zoo Crafting: Fish & Chicks - Episode #56 * Zoo Crafting: C.A.T. Security Team - Episode #57 * Zoo Crafting: Tree-Top Canopy Creation! - Episode #58 * Zoo Crafting: Snake Escape!! - Episode #59 * Zoo Crafting: Orphaned Cougar Cub! - Episode #60 * Zoo Crafting: Hidden Desert Gems - Episode #61 * Zoo Crafting: Hearthstone Village - Episode #62 * Zoo Crafting: Quagmire of the Dead - Episode #63 * Zoo Crafting: Crocomodo Swamp - Episode #64 * Zoo Crafting: A Baby on the Doorstep! - Episode #65 * Zoo Crafting: Wise Old Willow - Episode #66 * Zoo Crafting: Space Surprises! - Episode #68 * Zoo Crafting: Mud & Muck Management - Episode #69 * Zoo Crafting Special! Finishing the Crocodile Exhibit - Episode #70 * Zoo Crafting: False Alarm Meteors - Episode #71 * Zoo Crafting: Trade Caravan to the Village of Light - Episode #72 * Zoo Crafting: A Growing Village! - Episode #73 * Zoo Crafting: Crocodile Eggs!! - Episode #74 * Zoo Crafting: Cagey Crocodiles!! - Episode #75 * Zoo Crafting Special! Very Busy Day at the Zoo - Episode #76 * Zoo Crafting: Hungry, Hungry Crocodiles! - Episode #77 * Zoo Crafting: Wrestling Cattails - Episode #78 * Zoo Crafting: Mud Pie Cupcakes & Swamp Water Tea - Episode #79 * Zoo Crafting: Enderman Rain Dance - Episode #80 * Zoo Crafting: Bob 3.0, The Legacy Lives On - Episode #81 * Zoo Crafting: Disastrous Zombie Auditions - Episode #82 * Zoo Crafting Special! Monsters of Mud - Episode #83 * Zoo Crafting: Teeny Ting Foothold in the Nether - Episode #84 * Zoo Crafting: Pesky Penguin Problems - Episode #85 * Zoo Crafting: Consulting the Fish Experts! - Episode #86 * Zoo Crafting: Plucking Penguins! - Episode #87 * Zoo Crafting: Search for the Blue Penguin - Episode #88 * Zoo Crafting: The Vampire Penguin-Zombie Pigman War - Episode #89 * Zoo Crafting: Forging for Flower Fields - Episode #90 * Zoo Crafting: Be Our Guest~ - Episode #91 * Zoo Crafting: Planning the Forest Exhibits! - Episode #92 * Zoo Crafting: Timmmmmber! - Episode #93 * Zoo Crafting: Planting Forest Arches - Episode #94 * Zoo Crafting: Hammocks & Hibiscus - Episode #95 * Zoo Crafting: Cougar-Catamount-Mountain Lion Exhibit! - Episode #96 * Zoo Crafting Special! Mountain Lions & Miracles! - Episode #97 * Zoo Crafting: Forest Ranger Duties! - Episode #98 * Zoo Crafting: Bears and Trees! - Episode #99 * Zoo Crafting Special! 100th Episode Celebration! * Zoo Crafting: Travel Plans! - Episode #101 * Zoo Crafting: Welcome to Ckaffsburg! - Episode #102 * Zoo Crafting: Broomtail the Donkey! - Episode #103 * Zoo Crafting: Saddle Up! - Episode #104 * Zoo Crafting: Werewolf Attack! - Episode #105 * Zoo Crafting: Hide n' Go Snail - Episode #106 * Zoo Crafting: Good-bye Ckaffsburg! - Episode #107 * Zoo Crafting: From Grave... To Cradle! - Episode #108 * Zoo Crafting: They Grow Up So Fast - Episode #109 * Zoo Crafting: A Home for Junior - Episode #110 * Zoo Crafting: Building Bear Caves - Episode #111 * Zoo Crafting: Ancient Cave Paintings - Episode #112 * Zoo Crafting: Bumbling Bear Branches - Episode #113 * Zoo Crafting: Nests and Eggs! - Episode #114 * Zoo Crafting: Makin' Muddy Bear Paws - Episode #115